Zelda: Balance of Power/Revised
by Link the Hero of Time
Summary: If you read Evil of time just start where you left off. This is my best installment yet


Book 1: Dark Artifact 

In the far away Kingdom of Trenta Lady Juliet Charlotine sat and looked up at the sky the pale blue reflected back in her eyes. She was thinking about her father the King's new adviser, Ganondorf, he seemed nice enough but there was some twisted look in his eyes like he wanted more than he let on. She began to think that he was on to her. The way she seemed uncomfortable around him. It was not hard to see, she was usually a trusting person but he was evil she knew it. 

One day she went to the library and was sitting in the corner reading when a certain book caught her eye, "The Chronicles of Hyrule, that sounds exciting." She lifted the book out of its slot, it was covered in dust. She opened it and there was the word Ganondorf on the page. She read farther on and saw that he had used the same tricks to try and take over Hyrule, but then a young man named Link saved the land by casting him into a void. He could have escaped though. "I must find Link in Hyrule." Said Juliet. "Oh no you won't. " Came a voice from behind her, she already knew it was ,Ganondorf. "That book is not good for nosy young princess, like yourself." Said Ganondorf. When she realized what would happen she ran out of the town and as fast as she could with the big dress. She made it to the river. She was not a good swimmer. Ganondorf ran up behind her, "Afraid of the water malady, well it's the fastest way to Hyrule. I think they should find your body in an hour or so." He said slyly as he shoved her into the water, "I'll tell them you slipped and fell in the river and washed away.' 

As she was swept father and farther out she went over the falls. The water clouded her mouth cold dark swirling water, it filled her nose as it went under. She grabbed onto a log. She managed to get her body on top of the log before passing out. 

When she came too she was laying on her back with somebody slapping her. "Hey wake up." Said the voice. She opened her eyes to see. "There you are," said the voice, "Hi my names Link are you okay." "Link, are you the Link who killed Ganon, my name is Juliet and I need your help fast." 

Later as she explained her kingdom's problem Link was surprise that Ganon could make it back after the imprisonment, if he had attacked that country he would come to Hyrule next. They need to go to Trenta and help them battle. 

Lady Juliet sat in the Hyrule Castle Court Yard. She had come from a far away land over the mountain and missed her home deeply. Malon came out side and saw her there. 

Malon: Hello, are you okay Julie, Zelda wants me to come and get you. 

Juliet: I'll be right there. When they got there Zelda explained that she wanted them to go with Link on an exploration of the other Lands. Juliet was so happy. She smiled and Link walked in right after that. 

Link: We are leaving tomorrow. I expect we should get at least seven miles tomorrow. Without interference that is. The next morning the three horses Epona, Zeon, Star Shooter sat off with Malon Link and Juliet riding them. The sun was not up and the edge of the sky shown a bright red. Link tried to be a trickster with some fancy pick up lines. 

Link: See that sunset ladies... 

Both girls: Yeah. 

Link: It's the same beautiful color as my two favorite girls hair. 

Malon: Oh Link 

Juliet: Stoppit. As they talked and laughed and talked, a dark figure slunk across the top of the rolling country side. The familiar figure notched an arrow to his bow string and released it. The arrow flew true but its target was moving. Juliet fell from the horse with a shriek of pain. An arrow had struck her arm. The arrow looked like one of Link's Light Arrows but it was black and not Yellow. As Malon comforted Juliet Link handed them a red potion. He looked across the horizon and said two hideous words. 

Link: Dark Link. Within minutes Juliet was recovered, but Link had to hold her down for Malon to apply Band-Aids. After that they got close to the mountains after a surprisingly easy climb up the canyon wall all of the lands could be seen. As Juliet looked at the other two lands in the distance a great fire burned. Link looked at Julie her eyes were filled with tears. As Link looked he saw a crowd of people coming towards them. He sent Spryte to check it out. The little fairy flew as fast as she could. At the front of that Army was Ganondorf he had the Sages in a cage. Saria saw Spryte. 

Saria: Spryte go tell Link Ganon has control of the other two lands he is headed that way with an army you must warn Hyrule he will be there in a weeks time. Hurry. Spryte relayed the information to the others there was not much time. Spryte also reported that Dark Link was traveling ahead of the Army. Things were not going good at all. Link got home and had to form an army. Juliet wanted to be part of the action she wanted a piece of Ganon for herself. The next few days were a time of preparing for battle. Juliet got a new dress that was an armor suit and Link was put in charge of the army. He made sure that the ramparts were strong and flame proof. The Gorons built stone walls to slow the army down. And the Kirokiri Shipped woods and metals for weapons. Ruto and her Zoras carried the supplies down stream to the castle. Then the townspeople assembled them. Link trained his fighters in front of the castle. The strangest part was out of the men and women his star pupil was non other than Lady Juliet. 

She had wanted so badly to destroy Ganon for what he did to her people. The night before the battle there was a great rest period for the army. Link had a new strategy that if Ganon spent his time traveling and they rested who would win the day? Link of course. Malon was still taking care of the horses and getting them ready for battle. She had no time tomorrow. During battle she would run the infamy. All the Zoras, Kirokiri, and Gorons were in the castle that night. All of the Fairy Folk kept watch since fairies don't have to sleep. Ganon was camping behind Lon Lon Ranch. Dark Link went up ahead and set a big fire to Lon Lon Ingo and Talon were the only ones there, they did not make it out. All of the horses were with Malon. Spryte went to give Malon the bad news. "Malon, Dark Link well... he ummmm killed your dad and Ingo in a fire. I'm sorry." Said Spryte. Malon broke down crying and did not get up the whole night. As the sun rose over the hills Link and his soldiers sat in wait. As Ganon's army surrounded Lon Lon Ranch(what was left of it) a messenger stepped up from the rest and spoke "If you decide to give up now we shall spare you but if not then a fight shall be had here." Link was first to step up to the rampart's edge "Get out of here Ganondorf!" Ganon looked at the defenders on the wall all clad in armor. He had a respect for Hyrule people. The were hard to keep down. "You heard them men, but when we win I don't want any celebrating. We will look for the Triforce in silence. Attack!" As the arrows came over the wall the defenders ducked down, Link ordered the Gorons to use the canal they had built over the castle to run lava onto Ganon's Army. The lava came down Death Mountain in a trench and onto the Dark minions bellow. The screams of pain were loud and many of the defenders could not even watch. 

Lady Juliet was so hungry she had the food they had packed for her. As she reached down to get it a dark figure flew up behind her. It was Dark Link. He was trying to gain entrance to the castle. It was up to Lady Juliet to stop him. She picked up her sword and ran up behind him. She swung with her sword he turned quickly and his sword caught hers. She looked into his cold ice blue eyes, "I want to even up the score after the arrow a week ago." She closed her eyes and threw down a sand bomb. It clouded Dark Link's eyes and that left him open for attack. She took the opportunity to kick him off the wall into a stream of molten lava. The last noise he heard was his own scream. 

Zelda was on the South wall that was facing the main action, when suddenly the Moblin Army came over the wall. As all of the Moblins were knocked off one remained. This last Moblin chased Zelda until she was up against one of the lava canals. All of the Moblins had on armor, there was no way to stop them if they got to the top of the castle. As the Moblin jabbed at Zelda she dogged from side to side, soon a crack formed in the canal's side. The hot lava easily broke the canal then. As the rush of hot lava ran out Zelda and the Moblin were too close to the canal to escape, while all of the defenders escaped, they were already dead. 

When the bad news reached Link he was furious. All of the canons were pulled up to the wall top. As the battle rage into the night canons began to fire at the enemy. Lady Juliet was inside with Malon being treated for Dehydration. She wanted to go back out to the main action. She tried to trick Malon, "Hey Malon I need some fresh air I think I'll go to the ramparts and..." "No you'll go to the roof of the castle if you need air." Said Malon swiftly. 

Juliet went up to the castle roof and saw that Link had put the Master Sword up there in a stand. She pulled it out and played with it. Suddenly Ganon walked up behind her. He had found some way to get up there. She raised the sword and looked at him. He knew he could not get close to the blade, so he charged up a ball of energy. When she hit it back he did the same and after about a minute of that it hit him. She ran in and beat him wit the sword. Soon she had hacked him to pieces. Out in the front of the castle all of his minions disappeared. Lady Juliet had saved the day. Link could tell what happened by the way the enemy was gone. All he said was "Juliet". 

The sun shone down on the two travelers headed for Lake Hylia. Juliet and Link were tired of the terribly hot sun, so they went to cool off. As they arrived Juliet hopped off of her horse and into the water. Link sat on the edge of the lake watching her swim back and forth through the crystal water. He dream about his old battles and Ganon's evil, " those were the good ol' days, all day I could battle and not have one interruption." Thought Link aloud. Suddenly a group of big ugly Moblins marched into the lakeside cabin. Link drew his sword and stepped around the corner as he yelled back over his shoulder "Stay in the water Juliet." 

Link went into the cabin and a moblin rushed him, he was knocked flat on his back, but he then saw that Juliet was out of the water and trying to find him. He thought she had heard. "Link, Link, something weird is going on here," she said. Then one the Moblins saw her and charged her. She was badly injured and bleeding. As the Moblins made good their escape Link got both horses tied together and draped Juliet across them to get her home. 

Far out in Hyrule Field a figure with a blue cloak walked into the castle and looked around. A girl with red hair walked up to him "Hello newcomer, my name is Malon, I am the Senator of the Hylia. We are a peaceful people." She Said. "You will not be peaceful when Smithy gets here, he is high tech and you are primitive and unprepared for him, my name is Geno, protector of the stars. I have come to help you, where are your military leaders?" said the man in a blue cloak. Suddenly a horse rode in with Link and the passed out Juliet. Link jumped off and ran to the potion shop and got a red potion. He came back out and pored it down her throat. Juliet opened her eyes and looked around, "What's-going-on-here." Said Juliet. "Don't try to speak just rest a while, honey." Said Link. "That would be them, Link and Juliet, our saviors. They stopped The King of Evil Ganondorf." Said Malon. 

Link and Geno talked inside the castle hall, " When will this Smithy be here?" Said Link. " Oh I don't know, it's hard to tell" Said Geno guessingly. Then from outside came a loud crash and explosion. Link grabbed his sword and ran up the stairs. "He's here." 

As Link reached the top floor he saw Malon crouched in the corner, then he saw it a giant sword with a metal man and a man that looked much like Malon's late father, Talon. The metal one became very upset at the others attempts "I am the great Smithy you dare defy me." He said as he beat his hammer. As Geno rounded the corner Smithy hit the ground real hard, so hard that he knocked them into the air and out of the castle, across field and into Desert. As they came to about one hour later they realized what had happened. Smithy had kicked them out. "Me the great Mario, being beat up by a stupid robot." Said the man who was fighting Smithy earlier. "Well it's going to take a long time to get out of this place." Said Link. 

The next morning Juliet awoke with a high pitched wine in her ear when she opened her eyes and turned to see what it was she saw a fairy, "Hello what's your name little fairy." Said Juliet. "My name is Spryte and I think you should leave my man alone." Said the spunky little fairy. "What ever do you mean...uhhh...Spryte." Said Juliet, puzzled by the little fairy's demands. Link woke up between Juliet and Mario. "Hey Spryte, what are you doing so far from the castle." Said Link. "Well I wanted to tell you that I came here with Jacob, he almost died trying to escape from the castle and come find you all. The rest of the knights were killed for all we know. That Smithy guy even brought Ganon back from his imprisonment. They had to move in together. Of course after being in the Golden Land Ganon is in Pig form once more." Said Spryte. "Where is Jacob," said Link. Just then a tall dark skinned man with a sword stepped out of the Spirit Temple. It was Jacob, he was a tall man and just like Link all the girls in Hyrule loved him. He was a very good fighter just like Link. All of them set off through the Desert, Jacob and Spryte knew the way out. Soon the small band of travelers was back in West Hyrule Field, and although it was a good walk back home. Malon, who was usually a very quiet woman, started to cry. "We can't make it back in time, my entire kingdom will be ruined." She wined. Link thought for a while. "If we go straight to Ganon's Lair inside of Death Mountain we can stop them all!" Said Link "No, no, no that won't work. If Ganon's back he has surly taken the Triforce back from the tower, and if that's the case he has more power than any of us." Said Jacob. "Well I don't know... Link can I talk to you, in private." Said Malon as she walked over by a group of pine trees. "Yes your majesty." Said Link. "I need tell you about the Triforce of Wisdom. I have it, when Zelda died it took me as it's host. I was scared to tell you but I can combat Ganon if he has the other two Triforces. If you were to weaken him I could entrap him." Said Malon. 

Link walked back to the rest of the group with Malon close behind him. He looked around at all of the others. "Let's not go to Death Mountain. I'm sure Ganon expects us." 

Link was right, as they spoke about the issue of leaving for which strong hold. Ganon sat in his throne peering at his loyal servants as they sat about licking their wounds from fighting the combined Hyrule forces. Even without Link the Hylians, Zoras, Gorons and Kirokiri were very tough to handle, so tough that Ganon's forces lost. "You are all pathetic, I can't even leave you in charge of a yourself. The hardest decision you'll ever have to make is which foot to put your shoe on!!" Said Ganon, all of Ganon's minions ducked and squealed as Ganon threw stuff. Ganon then calmed down as he reached over and picked up the Triforce of Power, he smiled wickedly as he looked at its red shinning surface. Link would never touch it again now that he is dead. It won't matter that I lost, even those combined forces can't beat me for long." Said Ganon. The Triforce began to glow harder and it spoke "Link is not dead but Zelda is... she died in your assault on the castle. If you wait they will come here the patient warlord wins the day." "Triforce, why must you constantly taunt me with rhymes and riddles." He said as he threw the Triforce of Power across the room(Of course the Triforce did not touch the ground since it hovers) Then Ganon thought, "Yes wait, that's what I'll do" said Ganon scratching his snout. 

Spryte rode on Juliet's shoulder. The little fairy princess still missed Zelda, but Juliet was much nicer and was still a princess, if Link was going to marry anyone but her she would want it to be Juliet S. Charlotine. Juliet looked at the fairy. "So how long have you known Link, Spryte" Juliet asked. "Well he saved me from some Moblins and I've followed him all over since then." Spryte answered. Then Jacob's voice broke up the conversation "Oh my God what happened here!" "It was Ganon" said Link "How can you tell?" Said Malon. "Simple, you know good and well that if that if there are none of the enemies bodies Ganon warped them to revive them." Said Link matter-of-a-factly. Then Jacob looked at Link "Well good news looks like Dariuna, Saria, and Ruto escaped the battle, and no more than twenty of the Hylian army died." "Ohh that's not good, Malon that guy you liked from tenth brigade...uhhh...Samuel is his name, I found his head right here and I don't see the rest of him" said Spryte. Malon looked up biting her lip, "I won't cry, don't worry about I'm okay, really." She kept biting her lip until it bled. She just covered her eyes and cried, she stood there for a second and then ran off into a nearby forest. "That's Death Forest it will eventually lead to the base of Death Mountain, Ganon controls it, if he catches Malon... lets go!" Shouted Link. 

Shortly after entering the forest they saw Malon being carried off by some Stalfos and Lizafols. Spryte zapped a bolt of fairy energy at the escaping enemy. "No, be careful you'll hit Malon." Said Juliet as she blocked the magic with her back. The bolt was so powerful that it knocked Juliet into a rock on the ground. Link had seen Malon cry plenty of times, she was an emotional wimp, but he never thought he would see Juliet cry. He comforted her, "you did good helping Malon, magic like that gets stronger as it travels, you saved her life... for now, anyway, we have to save her fast," said Link. When Juliet got up her nose was bleeding from her nose, Spryte used a healing spell and fixed her face. Of course it would still hurt some for a few hours. Juliet continued to cry. Jacob looked around "lets move away from the forest so we don't get attacked by Ganon's army." Link wrapped his arm around Juliet's waist and pulled her close. "Are you okay now Julie," said Link "It still hurts, I'm hot and I feel dizzy," said Juliet. She took top blouse off so that she was only wearing an undershirt, Link grabbed her by the hands and kissed her, he held her a while longer like that. She kissed back, when they both stepped back she was smiling. All of the others were watching them by now, so they started acting normal and got far away from each other. When Link caught up with Jacob, Jacob stopped in front of Link and said "Link, Methinks you have a slight weakness for beautiful women." "Damn straight!" Said Link. "Yeah" said Jacob giving him a high five. 

A Stalfos and an Octorok, Bonez and Octo, came into Death Mountain with a group of Moblins and Stalfos behind them. "Sir Ganon we have brought Senator Malon Vince to help you with the pending threat of Link and the others." Said Octo. "Throw her into the glass container, only someone with Zelda's power could break out of there." Said Ganon. "And if we have her they will hurry along sir," said Bonez. "Hmmm 'The patient Warlord wins the day'" thought Ganon. 

When Link called the group to a halt they were two miles from the forest edge. Link slept between to Juliet and Jacob since they were on the ground and Jacob had brought them some sleeping bags. Juliet fell asleep the second she got in her bag. And soon she had she had wrapped her arms around Link and was squeezing him to her. Jacob looked at them and said "Looks like Juliet's got her a cuddly teddy bear, isn't that right Link," but Link never heard him because he was already asleep. 

The next morning Link awoke to find that Juliet was gone but soon found out she went to use the bathroom in nearby Shasta Town. He packed up the crew what ,remained of them that is. When they arrived in town Link decided that they would wait in a Tavern that was on main street he would surly see Juliet walk off. Geno got some drinks and the rest of the table got up and left for other assorted reasons. Link was on his way across the room when he saw Juliet, of course she did not see him she was facing away. Link stole up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "What are you doing!" She yelled. He kissed her on the neck. She spun around and slapped him, "Juliet what's wrong," said Link. "My name is Julietta and I am a waitress not a prostitute. How many times must I tell you this?" She said. Then Juliet touched Link's shoulder, "What's going on here," said Juliet as she turned to see a woman that looked like exactly like her. "Sister! Little Julietta, my baby sister." Said Juliet surprised by her sister's being alive after the downfall of Trenta. They stood there hugging for a while and just started to cry. Link stood next to them just saying, "There's two of you." 

"Julietta, I would like you to meet my uhhmm...uhhh...boyfriend, Link." Said Juliet introducing them, "and Link this is my baby sister, Lady Julietta." "Nice to meet you" said Link. "Nice to meet you too" replied Julietta. "Well we best get going Juliet, I think we should take her with us to Hyrule with us." Said Link. "No, no, no she is a copy of Malon, whiney and spoilt." Said Juliet. Link said, "We can use all we can get." Within minutes they were back on the road with Julietta. 

Juliet was right, over the next few hours Julietta whined, moaned, and bitched. She was very quiet unlike noisy Juliet, basically this girl was Malon. 

Link stopped and stuck his arms out so that they touched Geno and Juliet's chest to stop them. He told them to quiet down. Off in the distance you could hear a rumble. Soon Geno looked up and uttered the word that sent shivers down all of the groups spines "Smithy". Mario, Link, Jacob and Geno stood in a circle around the girls facing out. They pulled out their swords and waited. Soon the rumbling got harder and harder until a giant Metallic Dragon came out from behind some trees. "An one hundred foot tall metal fire breathing dragon," said Jacob. They all broke the circle and ran. Spryte came out of Link's hat, "What's the hurry Link," she asked. "Didn't you see the Giant Metallic Dragon?" Link asked instead of answering the first question. Link and his friends rounded the bend into Lake Hylia with the dragon close behind. They all stopped at the water's and looked in, "My hair will get wet," said Juliet. Link pushed her in and jumped in after her all of the others followed. Juliet came up, "You got me all wet." Then the dragon looked down in the water. Someone in the water yelled "swim!" and they did. The dragon jumped in and suddenly exploded from the cold blast of water. Link came up to the surface of the water smiling. 

All of them had had a good bath and were on their way to Death Mountain. Spryte landed on Juliet's shoulder. "So how ya' hold'n up Julie." Said Spryte. "Pretty good." Said Juliet as they passed with ease to get to the base of Death Mountain. Geno walked up beside Juliet and Spryte who were still holding the same little conversation. Geno broke in to ask a question "What's wrong with Link," he said "he's been moping around all after noon." "Well Link had a sister who was the princess of the castle we were in early this week. She died in the war against Ganon. We didn't even find the body, she was hit by molten lava." Replied Juliet suddenly looking sad. "Too bad you could not find the body I know some reviving spells that will make it like she was never dead." Said Geno. "Poor guy" said Mario, "If my princess dear died I would not be doing half as well as he would." "If you ask me Link grew up way to fast, learning to lead, fight, and love, at an early age." Said Spryte sadly. "They found no BODY?!" 

Ganon stared into his Monster Jar in disbelief, there dead was Zelda, and he could easily revive her to her old self, and let her undo the tower spell. But he had a better plan, piecing together a few good healing spells with some good mind control Ganon had the perfect solider. He would also send his Dark Link, an evil Juliet, Jacob, and even Spryte. He would use the same mind control on Malon. This would be perfect. It would only take thirty minutes... 

Link and his crew was about one hour from the base of Death Mountain, Spryte had spent most of the walk telling the others about Link's past. How he found his sister was actually Zelda.(compliments of one of her Mother's past relationships) And how Link first stole the Triforce of Wisdom from Ganon. Juliet, Julietta Geno and Mario were amazed. 

Seconds later Link gave the halt signal. He peered up through the woods seeing a woman's figure through the thick forest mist. He began to see more of who it was and the answer astonished him. "Zelda!!!!!!!!" he yelled He ran to meet her. The rest of the group did the same, the new comers were interested to see what she was like. 

Link was hugging and clutching his baby sister. "I love you Sis" he said looking in her eyes "Wait a minute...your eyes they're red now..." "That's because I have been away from the Triforce not by my own will for too long. Now let's go home," said Zelda. "No, I must get to Ganon and save Malon. She was with me when I started out and she will be again when I return, I don't leave friends behind." Said Link seriously to her. "Well in that case I have some 'friends' I want you to meet." Said Zelda turning and pointing to a group of familiar group of shadows. 

Geno looked at the shadows, "Who are they." "They are...our doubles, stronger than us faster and have all of out strong points and none of our weak ones." Said Link. Zelda began to laugh, not the laugh that her father had said would get the kingdom through any thing, but a wicked laugh that scared Link. "Be careful that's the real Malon. The rest are our evil shadows. 

Spryte noticed something about rings that Zelda and Malon had on. They were mind control rings, ones that Ganon had used to make Zelda do this before. Spryte had a spell that would neutralize the affect of the ring. She used her fairy magic beam to project the spell at Zelda and Malon, when she did the two passed out so that the spell could take full effect. But there was still the problem of the evil twins. 

Julietta ran around a group of trees for the tenth time she had to get away from Link's double. Her legs could not take much more of that sharp turn. When she was running she grabbed a stick off the ground. She was lucky to be a quick fifteen year old. She got around the corner stuck the stick out and waited a while and when she heard Link's alter ego she stuck the stick passed the trees. She heard a crackle and the splatter of mud. When she looked at him she saw his neck was broken. 

Jacob was having no problem disposing of evil Jacob. Jacob drove his sword threw the apparitions chest, then he pulled out the sword and copped the head of his double off. "I hate my self," he said cockily. 

Link shot evil Juliet with a Light Arrow right in the hand, of course since she was pure evil it destroyed her. He smiled putting his bow away and looking to see what was flying around him. "Evil Spryte," he said surprised "Ganon has stooped to a new low." Link slapped the evil fairy on the ground and stepped on her, "Sorry little evil buddy didn't mean to mash your guts out." 

Just then Mario pointed over at Zelda and Malon, who stood up throwing the rings on the ground. Link looked up, smiling, "Let's go home." 

Over the next week Link fought Smithy off. Geno and Mario left, and the King, Queen Fenella, and Fayette returned. And since Zelda's hated step sister was there Zelda left. Ganon also tried a trick using his resurrection power on Kylara, which ended the same way his trick with Zelda did. 

Link sat in front of North Castle playing his Ocarina. He heard galloping that was not far off. He looked up to see Lady Fayette riding her horse up to him, "Hello Link, where is our sister," she asked him. Over the years all of the people had come to get along, even Zelda and Fayette. Link answered her "Oh she had to go off for one week. With Ganon and Smithy being watched closely and Enzar entrapped, Link and his friends could have a brake and be aware of what was going on in the Kingdom, or so they thought. 

Deep in the forest outside North Castle Trenon worked on his way to get revenge on Link, the so called hero who had made his people nearly extinct. Trenon knew what was going on in North Castle. Link's new found secret about he and Zelda being brother and sister. And Lady Juliet being at the palace. Matter of a fact that was part of his plan. He found out that when he, Enzar, and Ganon had all been killed or trapped by Link that the spot that the last one of them left the world in would hold the Dark Triforce. He had found it, and learned that it's pieces stood for hatred, greed, and power. Ganon would get power, Enzar would get greed, and he would get hatred. Trenon picked up the Evil Triforce and put it in his pocket, it was about three inches tall. He then left for North Castle. 

About five minutes later: "Link sir, we have seen a terrible sight, Trenon the evil sorcerer is on his way here." Said the guard. Just then Link heard the sound of magic being shot, and someone screaming, "HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" it was Fayette. Link jumped up drawing his sword at the same time. Juliet came down the stairs, "What is going on here Link" said Juliet. Link ran over to where she was and pushed her down. "Be still babe, Trenon is here. The evil wizard I told you of." Said Link. "I remember," she said quietly. Link crawled over to the Triforce and picked it up. He knew how to channel the Triforce's energy to destroy evil. He saw Trenon's shadow and Link prepared by stepping into the middle of the room, when Trenon stepped in Link shot a Triforce beam at him. When it hit nothing occurred. Link was in awe, "Surprised link, that I can take a beam of that strength and survive, it's because of this," Trenon pulled out a jet black Triforce in his hand. He shot a beam of energy at Link, Juliet ran from behind the stair case and in front of Link. "No you won't hurt him." She yelled at Trenon with tears in her eyes. Trenon stuck his finger in the direction of Juliet as she wept on the floor. A black beam hit her and she passed out, as Link went to her aid Trenon picked up Fayette's lifeless(she had passed out from a shock) body and snapped his fingers, he was gone in a flash of smoke. Link had lost his and Zelda's step sister. 

The next day Zelda returned to see a morbid scene. When she found out why she was very upset. Lady Kylara sat in Zelda throne watching the castle's commotion. She had planned to go with Link on any mission he went on, but there might not be a mission until they figure out a way to shatter the Evil Triforce. Kylara looked at Link, "Link honey I don't like that Trenon one bit but I will follow you to the end of Hyrule." She said. "That just worries me more," Link said cockily. Juliet was beginning to come around and Link lifted her and sat her in throne next to Kylara. "I can't believe you let that evil man take my sister. Is this because you were busy kissing Juliet or running from Kylara." You could have saved her." Said Zelda from behind him, Link could not see her but he knew she had tears in her eyes. Just then the King and Queen Fenella, "What the hell is going on here, I leave for a few weeks and my kingdom is in total chaos." Said the King. "Father I can explain" said Zelda "First Ganon attacked, then Trenon return with a Dark Triforce, he captured Fayette and escaped. That was about ten minutes ago." "My beautiful Faye," said the Queen weeping openly. "This happens and it's all my fault." Said Link throwing his sword on the ground and running up the stairs to his room. Kylara was right on his heals, but Juliet could not walk all that well yet. 

Zelda only had one other person who had her head on right at this time, Spryte, the two had to make a plan. They sat on some rocks outside the castle and talked about if they had some way to defeat Trenon. Suddenly a huge portal opened, not one from the Mist of Time, but from Another World. Seven beings fell out, Zelda sensed one was very evil and the other six were good. One of them, probably the leader, stood up and spoke, "I am Sailor Moon and your going back to the Dumpster mega trash." Said the girl, come to think of it all but one of them were girls. The evil one, who was a girl began to speak some kind of jibber jabber. Then Zelda took her bow off her back and charged up a magic arrow and shot the evil one. The purple skinned monster grabbed her chest and exploded. A small crystal fell on the ground and turned black. The six that were remaining looked to where the arrow had come from. "Wow you are the best fighter I've ever seen. Who are you?" Said the only male. "My name is Princess Zelda of Hyrule court. This little fairy is Spryte, she is one of my good friends." Said Zelda. "I am Prince Darren of Earth, this is Serena, Lita, Amy, Raye, and Mina. They are the Sailor Scouts and I am Tuxedo Mask. Your Majesty is there any thing we can do to repay you?" said the male again. "Why yes there is said Zelda looking at Spryte slyly. 

Link sat on his bed feeling futile, just then a guard came up to his room and saw Kylara hiding behind the door, "Miss Kylara and Sir Link, Zelda requests your audience, as soon as possible." Said the guard who then turned and walked out of the room. Link got up and yelled at Kylara and stormed out of the room. As he came down the stair case he saw Zelda, "Ah! How good to see you little brother," said Zelda cheerfully as she introduced them all. "It's very nice to meet you all but I hardly see how a bunch of kids will help us stop Trenon." Said Link rudely. "Right you are Link," said a dark voice that sent shivers down the spine of everyone that heard it's icy tone. Link looked up to see Trenon floating out of the air followed by Ganon and Enzar. They landed on the floor of the throne room and as they did Juliet froze, she turned white as a ghost and could not seem to move. Link knew that it was because of the black pyramid in the hands of the three evil servants. The Sailor scouts and Link began the attack. Sailor Venus started it off, "Venus Crescent Smash!!!" she said releasing her special power. As it hit Trenon it was reflected back at her and it knocked her out. Sailor Moon was next, she sent her attack, "Moon Scepter Initiation !" she yelled out the command holding her hands together. The white beam shot from her scepter and hit Trenon. It was reflected off Trenon and knocked Sailor Moon on the ground. Then when he saw that she was regaining her strength he walked forward and kicked her in the face until her Sailor uniform disappeared and she passed out he sensed that she was the leader, Tuxedo Mask tried to stop him. Enzar held his piece of the Triforce high in the air and it emitted a blinding light flash. 

When everyone was able to see again they saw that Ganon Enzar and Trenon were gone along with Serena. Kylara started to cry just out of fear and everyone looked at her. "Kylara what is wrong, nobody touched you whiney baby," said Link as she continued to cry and then she stopped and said, "He called me baby," then continued to cry. "Kylara, only dogs can hear you now." Said Link angrily. Juliet just sat on the floor of the throne room holding her knees against her chest. 'I could have stopped Trenon, but I just froze' thought Juliet. She was now blaming herself. Link was mad that he could not stop Trenon. And what scared him more was the fact that Enzar was back and had a Dark Triforce too. 

All of the North Castle was in panic over the events that had been happening lately. Now Link knew what had to be done they had to go to Death Mountain and get their friends back! 

Link and his friends all set off to Death Mountain, but they had to leave Zelda in North Castle. They stopped at Kakariko Village the Sailor Scouts realized this would be their first battle without powers. It would be harder because of the Dark Triforce. 

They left the village late at night, they usually would have waited until morning, but this was more important than any other mission, and if Ganon expected them there would be more monsters waiting at the mountain. As they got out near the woods a spooky noise came from the trees. Link took out his sword and stood at ready Darren aimed his arrow into the woods and they waited. A huge monstrous thing came out of the forest. It had five eyes that were plastered on an upside down triangle shaped torso. The middle eye was a yellowish hue with a milky white center, when Juliet looked at it she began to back away, she didn't know why, but she could have sworn she saw the faces of trapped souls in the middle eye. Lita (Sailor Jupiter) ran forward to kick the foe, the second her foot got into the air a flash was emitted from the middle eye. It hit the young powerless Sailor, she could not do any thing to dodge the attack. As her body went limp she slumped to the ground, the monster Teleported back to Death Mountain . Amy and Mina ran forward to catch their fallen comrade. "She has no pulse," said Amy. "She's not dead, that...creature was a Racelin, they are native to my home country of Trenta. They take a victim's soul and supposedly share the knowledge of the universe with it, if you jab the eye out it will release her. And just leave it to live, I think their almost extinct." Said Juliet knowledgeably. 

As the remaining group continued through the forest, they came to a clearing, on the opposite side of the clearing was a flashing and it was letting out the strangest noise: Buzz Pika Buzz Pika Buzz Pika. As they went to where the flashing was coming from, Amy was the first there and Juliet after her. Jacob arrived as the two girls were getting out their "HOW CYYYYYUTE," the small long eared mouse hopped into Amy's arms. Link looked at his friends, "Man that guy has the same effect on girls I do," he said. Just then Raye asked Amy a question, "What's that cut on the little guy's leg." Darren looked at the leg and rubbed the spot that the cut was on, as he did the small mouse jumped about three feet into the air and landed on Darren with a loud, "PIKACHU!!" Darren was shocked so bad that he fell down and had trouble getting back up, "Well, can we keep him," said Mina like a little girl who had just found a puppy in the trash can. Jacob looked at her and said "Well, with a shock like that we can sure use his help." "I want to hold him," said Juliet. "No we have to dress that wound first." Said Amy. 

After that they decided to stay in the clearing. If Ganon were to attack they would not have the trees to obstruct their vision from the attackers. Pikachu, that's what the girls had named him, was sleeping on top of Amy's sleeping bag. He seemed to think she was his mom since he saw her first. Link, Jacob, and Darren lay awake discussing the plan when the small fairy, Spryte, came flying up and broke into the conversing that was taking place. "Hello boys, oh who's the cute yellow mouse who's hanging on Amy." "That's Pikachu, he's our new pal, I'll fill you in." Said Jacob. Spryte sat down and began to listen to Link. After than they all got some well deserved rest. 

They awoke about 11:30 the next morning and set off towards the mountain, they encountered one Stalfos and he was easily defeated, he never saw his attacker. When they reached the base of the mountain, Link told them the plan, they would take the main path and hope to find Lita and that monster, then go in break the Dark Triforce and go for Trenon, Enzar, and Ganon. 

Of all the mountain in Hyrule, Death Mountain was a volcano that struck fear into the hearts of all who had heard the words uttered. Its caverns had been called the Hallway to Hell. Link knew the caverns like the back of his hand, but someone with no experience in them would be lost or dead in five minutes what with all the Stalfos, Moblins, and Octoroks. They soon saw the monster that monster that had taken Lita. With a quick jab in the eye Link had released all the souls that were in it. When Darren put her body down she came awake right away. They left the monster paralyzed in the middle of the floor, for it's eye to heal from the wound. 

Soon they came up to Serena and Fayette. Link had a puzzled look on his face when he said "What happened?" "Well Ganon, Trenon, and Enzar could not get along. They tried to cast each other into the Mist of Time, but the Dark Triforce went instead. So we escaped as they panicked. All of the group headed back out. Pikachu hung on to Amy's chest, she did not have to hold him, but she did it just to be safe. 

Back at North Castle Link and his pal had the biggest Victory bash ever. Even Geno came back to see it. All of the Kingdom rejoiced, and the next day Link and Juliet were married. That night Link and Juliet sat up talking and later they got into bed held tight to Link as they fell asleep, side by side. 

Book 2: Balance of Power 

(The next part of the story takes place thirteen years later, Link has killed Ganon for good, and the Kingdom is at peace. Amy has decided to become the castle doctor. She stayed behind to go for her calling. Of course Link's room is not at peace, he has a thirteen year old daughter and son.(Julia and Link Jr.) The two fight and Link has decided he needs to talk with Julia for a few minutes. He went up to her room. He told her to sit down on the bed. 

"Julia, your mother and I have decided to let you choose your own husband. We do not want you to have a suitor or any thing like that." Said Link. She hopped up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you daddy." She said thankfully. Link was happy to see his daughter's enthusiasm about the subject. Unlike Zelda his daughter was more lady like. The guards took all of her orders since she was up for heir to the throne and they did it with the most respect as not to make her upset. 

On this quiet fall day a soft misting rain fell as a black horse approached North Castle. The man on the horse was very handsome and had a sword at his side. As he reached the draw bridge he smoothed back his saturated red hair. He looked at the guard, "My name is Nonag the great Wizard from the Star Road." "Let him in, he's just a waif." Said the guard to the other. 

The man entered the castle and stepped into the throne room, "Greetings, my name is Nonag, I am a great wizard from Star Road." Said the man. "My name is Geno Starlink I am from Star Road too, but since the road is very vast, I most likely do not know you, sir. Of course the Great Wizard culture is very respected across the land. I would be honored to shake your hand." Said Geno proudly. When his and Geno's hands touched Geno sensed evil. 

Amy stepped forward with Pikachu clinging to her chest, "Well my name is Amy, I am hoping to marry Geno here." She said looking around. "Lucky Pikachu" said Geno trying to forget what had happened when he touched Nonag's hand. 

Lady Cherry sat in the court yard as Julia came over to her. "Hey Cherry and Laura, I have great news. My dad said I could marry anyone I want too." Said Julia happily skipping down the steps. "Whoa Julia, you mean when a suitor comes?" Said Laura. "No he said whoever I choose, me, he let me choose!" She said excitedly while hopping up and down screaming, then Cherry and Laura chimed in. Then a rock hit Cherry in the head and she stopped jumping grabbed the spot it hit and said "Ouch, who did that!" "That was a good one, can't believe I pegged your noggin though." Came a voice from the doorway to the castle. It was a boy about Julia's age. He was about 5'7", had brown hair and was pretty buff for a boy of thirteen. "Oh shut up Cody." Said Cherry looking angry. "Dose that hair of yours turn red because you are mad?" Said Cody pointing to her hair and then laughing. "You are soooo immature Cody." Said Julia walking off into the castle. 

Up in her room she put on her make up for the big party tonight, it was the annual of celebration of the battle that Ganon had caused thirteen years ago. She was almost ready but since she might meet boys she needed to do some touching up on her make up. Then she her a weeping outside her door, she put down her make up and went over and opened up the door up. She saw Cherry standing by her self in the door with Pikachu was licking her face. He may have been just an animal, but he understood feelings and emotions real well. He knew that Cherry needed cheering up. But why. "What's wrong Cherry, did Cody bother you again?" Said Julia in a kind and caring voice. "Sort of," she managed between sniffles, "he asked my dad if he could... ma... marry me on my fifteenth birthday." She said going into a loud whine. 

Laura and Link Jr. (JL) sat on the court yard fountain talking to each other. They were about to kiss when something popped out of the water in the fountain and startled them both they fell into the fountain, and Laura screamed because of the coldness of the water. "My hair!" She yelled. A loud laugh rang through out the court yard, Laura knew it from earlier. It was Cody. Laura jumped out of the water and ran out of the court yard looking angry. 

Outside of North Castle three shadowy figures made their way towards the guards and one of them, a girl, fell down. She quickly regained her step though. The one of the men helped her up. As they approached the castle the guard let them pass, no one would walk into the castle with weapons, not with Link there. As they stepped up to the door both doors swung open and hit them. The girl fell down and Laura, who was coming out the door, stopped and helped them, "Oh I'm sorry," she said sweetly, she must have been cooling down by now. "May I ask your names?" Said Laura knocking off the mud on her dress.(she's still wet) 

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and these are my friends, Misty and Brock. We're Pokèmon trainers and we came looking for a young lady who looks much like yourself. Her name Mable and she goes by May " 

Said a boy that she thought was about ten or eleven years old. He had black hair and was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt. His dark hair hung out of a cap that had the letters P.M. on it. His friend Misty had red hair and was wearing a jacket and yellow shirt. She looked very tired. The other boy, Brock, was pretty handsome. He was about her age. He had dark skin dark hair and wore a vest. He didn't speak or greet her he seemed to be shy. 

After getting them inside and finding them some food and rooms all together Laura went to bed. She thought of how the new people from far off had acted. Brock seemed to enjoy her company and like to be around her. They also found out that Pikachu was a normal species on their planet. Misty seemed to be down to Earth and pretty nice, but she had learned to look out for red heads, Jacob had taught her that red heads have a hot temper. She had experienced it first hand with Juliet, Cherry, and Julia. She would watch out for Misty. Then Ash had showed her his Pokè thingys...Pokèmon. They were all pretty cute. But now they would have to go find May, or maybe she would come to them instead. If she was as smart as Ash had said... 

Link lay in bed next to Juliet looking at the sealing quietly and thinking. Juliet lay there just reading her book, The Old Hylian Scrolls: Made easy!, he wanted her to say something first but it was he who spoke up, "So what do you think of Ash, Misty and Brock." 

"Well Brock's a flirt, Ash is in love with Misty, and Misty is too bossy." Said Juliet. 

"If you can't say something nice don't say any thing at all." 

The next morning outside of the castle Smithy stood in front of five ax wielding warriors. "Well I have been waiting for a month for you my Axem Rangers. You are my last hope. Ganon made Dark Link, but you... you are like five Links. All of you presenting your own talent... unique to the group. Together you stand apart we fall. Now where are Mack, Punchinello, Bowyer, Yardivinch... oh and that Belome fellow, I just recruited him, but he seems pretty promising." 

"We're right 'ere, sir." Piped up Bowyer. 

"And we are ready to kick this...uhhmm...legendary what is 'e." Said Bowyer. 

"Hero," informed Smithy. 

"Nyhahahahahaha! That's right a hero. Link is 'is name 'he." Said Bowyer. 

"Shut up, someone is coming over here." 

A far off voice said some thing to some creatures that were following him. "You are going to be the best bunch of Pokèmon in the world. I will make this new Pikachu the best Pikachu in Hyrule." 

"Pikachu!!!" said the small rodent. 

Smithy looked at the small boy, he began to search his data base. "So he is a Pokèmon Trainer. My data records do not have much on them, but I must get those Pokèmon. I know." He searched his data base once again. "His name is Ash and by my calculations I can get three members of an elite group to help me." 

With in seconds he received two people and a cat. They saw him and greeted him with what he knew, from his data base of course, was the Team Rocket theme song. 

Back up singers: Prepare for trouble Make it double Prepare for trouble Make it double 

Jessie and James: We'll be the richest rouges of all time Creators of a grand design I'll be the king I'll be the queen 

Meowth: I'll be the joker...of crime 

Back up singers: Prepare for trouble Make it double Prepare for trouble Make it double 

To protect the world from devastation To unite all peoples within our nation To denounce the evils of truth and love To extend our reach to stars above Jessie James Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight. 

Team Rocket's rockin Talkin trouble, walkin trouble Double trouble, big trouble And trouble's gonna follow you. 

Team Rocket's rockin Talkin trouble, walkin trouble Double trouble, big trouble And trouble's gonna follow you. We're gonna capture Pikachu. 

We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong. For mayhem and madness and rare Pokèmon. I'm so gorgeous! I'm always the man. Giovanni:(over a walky talky) Your just the players in my master plan. 

Team Rocket's rockin Talkin trouble, walkin trouble Double trouble, big trouble And trouble's gonna follow you. 

Team Rocket's rockin Talkin trouble, walkin trouble Double trouble, big trouble And trouble's gonna follow you. We're gonna capture Pikachu. We're gonna try it No one can deny it We can cause a riot in Sunday School We'll have you believeing Truth can be deceiving 'Do unto others' is our golden rule 

Back up singers: Prepare for trouble Make it double Prepare for trouble Make it double Team Rocket's rockin Talkin trouble, walkin trouble Double trouble, big trouble And trouble's gonna follow you. 

Team Rocket's rockin Talkin trouble, walkin trouble Double trouble, big trouble And trouble's gonna follow you. We're gonna capture Pikachu. 

"Bravo, good show old chap." Said Smithy. 

An hour later Amy held Pikachu, "You made my little baby fight against a big ol' Gyarados. I saw that thing earlier, and it was huge and ugly and mean and it spit FIRE! I do not want him against that." 

"Well Pikachu being electric type he had the advantage over my Gyarados and other water types." Said Misty being a water types expert. 

"Well it'll never happen again." Said Amy walking off with Pikachu. 

On the distant planet of Earth in the Nevada desert two FBI agents are witnessing history in the making. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were at Area 51 about to be vaporized by an experimental laser. As the laser took aim their captors smiled, even though they could not see them, for they were shrouded in the shadows. As the laser hit them they were silent and when it was gone so were they. 

In Hyrule field a portal from Earth opened, and spit Dana and Fox out. 

"Oh no! I sense a good presence entering our grid. Smithy we must summon my troops...and the thing that Link and his pals do not know of...my wife...Fradina she will stop them." Said Ganon as he used his staff to call upon his minions, but he had no idea that he would also draw out Goku, Bulma, Chichi, Piccolo and Vegetta from Earth. He left Death Mountain and headed to wards North Castle on foot. 

"What is going on Goku!" Said Chichi. 

"It's some kind of Rift Gate." Yelled Bulma. 

They all tried to hold on as they were sucked through the gateway. 

Back at North Castle Lady Amy held dropped Pikachu into a tub of water. "You poor little thing, you haven't had a bath in weeks. I'll give you a good scrubbing. Now hold still, you little rascal." She said sternly. She began to scrub his head with a soft bristle brush, although Pikachu protested, she continued. She rubbed a soap bar on Pikachu's small head, he screamed and jumped out of the tub. There was no way she would wet him and get away. He had to escape. As she came after him she was soaked in the water he had splashed all over her. He stood back against the wall. He had to escape. He took the most desperate measure, as she closed in on him his cheeks began to spark. He shocked her and then the door. She passed out and the door blew down, Pikachu ran out of the door and down the hall. 

Amy woke up on the wash room floor soaked in water and burned in some areas of her body. She was furious that she had been shocked by Pikachu. That was not the first time, matter of a fact it only happens during baths. She regained her balance and managed to get out of the door. She went into her room and shut the door and locked it. She went over to the curtains and closed them tight. It was not that she was afraid of King looking at her, it was just the thought that Faye might blame her for some insignificant crime. Like she cared, but the less trouble the better she thought. She dried off and put on some dry clothes. She needed to change for tonight any way. But when she got a hold of that Pikachu... ooooo! 

Link and Jacob sat in the castle library catching up on some Hylia history about Ganon. Link did not like to think about the evil sorcerer or any of his foes when they were no threat, but Ganon was and always will be that... a threat. 

It was about seven p.m. when mysterious blue explosion flashed outside the castle gate. Since dinner had been outside all of North Castle felt and saw it. Link jumped from his chair, "What's that portal from!" He exclaimed. Five figures fell from the blue gateway as its aura lit up the sky. Amy jumped up from her chair, "Hello, are you people hurt!" Yelled Amy over the portals swirling noises. Julia and Cherry ran over to the five people who were checking the surroundings. "Who are you people, and are you okay.!" Said Cherry shaking the one in the orange jumpsuit. "I'm Goku and I'm fine and this is... oh my god Chichi and Vegetta!" Said Goku as he could see the life running out of them in the form of blood. 

One hour later the scene at North Castle was morbid. Both Vegetta and Chichi had died of blood loss. No healing spell in the world could have saved them. They must have just been in battle or sick because if they were it would be very hard to survive, more so for first timers. Even though Link and the others never saw their living faces they felt some remorse for their deaths. Goku sat with hung low, and next to him was Bulma she was crying openly, she didn't care any more how she looked. It did not matter to her. She had no one left to be with. Link came and sat next to them he looked at them for a while. Then said "You know I've lost a lot of friends and family, and the hurt never really stops, but I know who is really to blame for this...Ganon. We found out that he was trying to draw someone out of the Dark..." Just then Juliet's voice cut in, "Link we have two strangely dressed people here in the dinning hall." 

"I'll be right there honey." Said Link yelling back. 

As he came in side he heard a click, he turned his head to see a man holding a funny boomerang shaped black object with a hole in the end. A beautiful red headed woman stepped out of the shadows. She was holding one of those things, too. The male spoke, "Agent Fox Mulder, FBI." Link sensed that the thing that was being pointed at him was a weapon. He had been practicing telepathy for some time now, it was more of a hobby than any thing else. He used the power to pull the objects from their hands. "Our guns!" yelled Mulder. "Now we can talk, we need your help..." Said Link slyly. 

The next morning all of them sat at the table for breakfast, they had gained five allies last night, and they were about to lose one. 

Nonag stood up and rapped on his glass lightly, "Friends we are very lucky to be alive. And I would just like to say Goku and Bulma we are sorry that you lost your loves, but that should make my job a tiny bit easier." He said as a puff of smoke engulfed him, "You see I am the great Ganon." Ganon came out of the cloud and looked about. "Thanks to Link I am now mostly blind. So I have to change forms to see." He said and then threw his pike. The triple pointed weapon flew around the room it cut Faye, Amy, and Julia on it's return. Non of them got it real bad, but then it swung point first into the King. The King dropped to the floor as his head had been cut off by the pike. All of the bystanders yelled in horror. The pike came back to Ganon's waiting hands. He smelled the blood, "It seems the last one was the King. I think I killed him, pretty good for a blind man with a pike. So as I part all I have to say is, stay alert warriors it will be a long night." 

All of Hyrule wept the next day, the rain poured down, it was a heavy rain no lightning or thunder. Scully and Mulder felt bad about the King as they sat in the Library with Link's warrior. Even Fayette had offered to help. They were planing the next move. They knew Ganon would attack with Trenon and Enzar and what ever else he had to use against them. They had to be ready as soon as possible and in the mean time the Triforce was in grave danger. They had to get a PLAN. Amy and Pikachu would do their part to help, too. "So now this is where my daughter gets her training form this battle. I might give her the Master Sword. Then we will use the old canals from the last Great War..." Said Link. 

Two plans were under way at the same time, one for take over, and another for resistance. 

Book 3: Tipping the scales 

As the rain poured down outside of the castle a loud scream came from over the horizon. The thing that had screamed had done it so loud that it could be heard over the rain. But no one inside heard it. A young Banshee flew towards the castle with about forty others chasing her. She knew that if she could make it there the kind people inside would help her. She saw a man up ahead, he had curly hair and was wearing pants, and he stood yelling to one of the guards. He was by the moat looking at the guard in the tower. She jumped on his back and knocked him into the moat. "Help me!" she said. It was Mulder who she knocked down, "What are you doing," he inquired. "My name is Amiè, I need your help. I think they are gone now. Take me inside so that I may warn Zelda, I think she is the princess here. I must tell her they want to side with Ganon. I refused to, and they tried to kill me." Said Amiè. "Alright come on." Said Mulder. 

Zelda sat on her throne and looked out across the hall, that's when Mulder came in with a pink haired woman. She glared at him, "That is a Banshee, take her out of here at once, she will kill us." 

"I am not like the others, I wanted to make peace with you, but my sister Queen Fradina said that I had to. I ran away and the tried to kill me. That's how I got here." Said Amiè. 

"Well, I will watch you, very closely. I think this could be a Ganon plot." Said Zelda. 

Ash sat on the court yard floor with Misty talking, he really had not had much time to talk, the country side was so beautiful that he had to explore. That's what he was about to do, show Misty some neat sites. "So are you ready to go Misty," asked Ash. "Yeah, but where's Brock..." she said as she was interrupted by a voice. "I'm right here." 

"Then it's settled, let's go." Said Ash. 

Team Rocket sat in the bushes. "This is our most brilliant plan ever, if I do say so myself," said Jessie. "Yes, even we couldn't screw this one up," said James. "Will you two yacking, here they come," said Meowth dealing them a scratch on the face. 

Ash, Misty and Brock were walking not to far from those bushes. Then they suddenly felt the ground give way. Ash and Brock jumped off of the patch, but Misty fell in. The hole was deep, they could not see Misty, just here her scream. "MISTY!" yelled Ash. 

Misty had fallen into some kind of underground river, she yelled for help over and over. But since she was a great swimmer she stayed afloat for two hours, then a hand grabbed her, then pulled her up. "Thank you," she said. The two people did not answer. They were in the shadow and she could not see them. Then they spoke: 

"To protect the world from devastation" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" 

"To extend our reach to stars above" 

"Jessie" 

"James" 

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" 

"Ahh! Team Rocket, how did you..." Misty said and then started to cry. 

"You have to go back to that pig faced man" Said Meowth. 

"No I don't like Ganon," She yelled at them as they bagged her up and dragged her off. 

Ganon sat in his throne inside of Death Mountain, he looked at all of his allies: Smithy, Trenon, Enzar, Banshees, Dark Link, Morpha, Ghoma, Bongo Bongo, Axem Rangers, Bowyer, Mack, Dark Julia...she was a piece of work... Belome, Yaridovich, Punchinello, Team Rocket, all of Smithy's army, and all of his own... plus some he did not even know of. He was more than ready. And now that he had that Misty girl it was almost time for the final confrontation. 

Lady Amber and Spryte sat outside of North Castle, Lady Amber was Jacobs wife, and was also quiet pretty. She had dark brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She was working in the infirmary. No one else would have noticed that Ash, Misty and Brock were missing. She had gone to look for them, she soon saw Brock and Ash coming over the hill. "Where have you been and where is Misty, because you kids have no business out in a time of war." She lectured sternly. "Misty...," Ash was out of breath as he said, "She fell in an underground river." 

"Oh dear no, that river would take her to Ganondorf. We must tell Link, when the war gets under way we do not want them to have any thing that can be waved over our heads, especially a life." Said Amber thinking aloud. 

"Well then we shall raid Death Mountain, and take back Misty." Said Brock looking in the dormant volcano's direction. He noticed some smoke rising from the top of the mountain's peak. Unknown to Brock, in the past Death Mountain had reflected the evil in the land. Suddenly a Ring of Fire ignited around the reborn volcano's peak. Brock pointed and then from behind him came a voice that he could not identify because the words it spoke were spoken darkly. "The Dark Triforce is back and this battle will be started soon!" 

The voice belonged to Zelda and she was right, because as she spoke Ganon was holding the completed Dark Triforce above his head. Next to him he had put Misty in one of his crystal prisons like he used for Zelda. He had the Evil Jar with a protective shield so that it could go into battle. Yes this war will be under way soon. 

Lady Laura, Julia, Link, Amy, Cherry, Juliet, Jacob and Zelda sat in the library and read up on some history that might help them. "I found it," said Zelda, "Listen to this every one: 'Years after Din, Farore, and Nayru left Hyrule, they returned after seeing that much war was going on for possession of the Triforce. Din sent her only daughter, Nayru, to teach the peoples of the world how to love each other and share the Triforce. However Ganon would much rather have seen his rivals for the Triforce cancel each other out. So he had Nayru hung on a wooden Triforce and killed, the night before he did she had supper with her closest followers and the cup she drank from is the last relic needed to destroy Ganon." She quoted from the Book of Mudura. 

"Well then it's settled we must go questing to get that cup, it's the only hope." Said Link. Just then Geno walked in, "I'm sorry, but that story sounds a lot like Catholic religion from Earth." 

"I know," said Amy. 

"I shall take Julia, Geno, Mulder, Cherry, Amy, Jacob, LJ, Ash, Brock and Laura with me to reclaim the Cup of Nayru. It is the last piece of the puzzle. We shall leave ASAP." Link said looking at the people gathered there, "The rest of you stay here and make battle plans." 

"Father, the book I have says that the Cup is inside of the old Zora's Domain, the one next to Kirokiri Forest. It is in the fountain where Zora river starts at, they hid it in a cave called the Ice Cave. It also houses the legendary Iron Boots. We can get both items to help us." Said Julia. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go grab that cup." Said Geno throwing his cape around his body to make him disappear and then reappear across the room. " He's right, I think that Goku and the others can handle it here." Said Link. 

Book 4 The Quest 

Link and his party had left the next afternoon with high hopes for Hyrule's future. By night fall they were in the town of Krin, it was hard to find good clean food at night in towns like this one but they could manage. Julia had a poem she had written to perform in front of the entire bar all got quiet. 

Oh curse the name Ganon And curse that day He tried to steal the Triforce away. Only one went to war on that Cataclysmic day. He tried to steal the Triforce away. The Hero of Time, Link, was his name He called the time on Ganon's little game. 

Ash and his Pikachu were playing around when they bumped into a nasty looking Moblin. "Hey watch where you're goin' brat!" Said the Moblin snarling. "I don't have to dog breath." Replied Ash, suddenly he had a whole lot more back bone. But with those six words the place went quiet. All eyes were on Ash. One voice came from the back of the awed bystanders, "No one talks to Cap'n Snarl Tooth like that!" The ugly Moblins red eyes did not leave Ash as he motioned for more Moblin to come for support. Ash was also ready "CHARIZARD GO!" he yelled throwing his fourth caught Pokèmon. "Ash, Charizard is a loose cannon, remember he cooked Paras, and chased that fossil Pokèmon to it feel into the earth." Brock reminded him. "I know, that's why I chose him... CHARIZARD FIRE SPIN." Ash said. 

The whole room glowed with a red fire as the inflamed vortex started to engulf the whole building. When the smoke had cleared Charizard was so weak that he went into his Pokèball easily. Ash was content and every one else was okay, except the Moblins. 

The next morning after leaving they got to Zora's Domain. There seemed to be an evil glow about it. Suddenly a black flash gave way to smoke that Trenon stepped out of. "Welcome to my humble abode, Link," said Trenon smiling wickedly, "And you brought your beautiful young daughter, too." 

"Don't even complement me SLIME!" Said Julia coldly. 

He looked at her and then smiled a crooked smile. "You must want that stupid cup. Well you can go in and get it but..." 

"Then let's go." Said Mulder 

All of the team ran into Zora's Domain. Laura was the last one to enter. "I feel like someone is watching us." She said. Just then a splash of water gave way to Morpha the water demon. She was looking down at the ten friends. As she did Julia took out the Master Sword and Longshot. She had read how to destroy it. "Look it has the cup!" Said Brock. "Pika Pikachu!" 

"Pidgeotto snatch the cup from it NOW!" yelled Ash to the quick bird. Pidgeotto flew as fast as it could towards the evil water demon. As he did, another tentacle under the control of the evil specter came up behind him and grabbed him and wrapped around him. "Pidgeot!" That is when something amazing happened, a blinding flash lit up the dim and damp room and when it subsided the six foot tall Pidgeot was in it's place. 

The water that had made up Morpha splashed to the floor. Pidgeot grabbed a hold of the holy artifact and dropped it into Ash's waiting hands, "Yesss! The cup is mine," he yelled at the top of his lungs. Pikachu then did his duty. He used his Thunder Shock. The shock cooked the small demon inside the possessed appendix and the now weak creature lay half dead on the floor. Link drew a glimmering Light Arrow from his quiver, the one with the Triforce on it. "Well see you soon Morphy," said Link sarcastically. He released the shaft into the small ameba's spongy flesh. The small creature became smaller and smaller until it was but a puddle of water. 

Geno looked around, "It looks like the path to the fountain is blocked off by some rocks, I don't think that there is time to move it to get the boots we need to get back. Ganon could be attacking North Castle right now!" 

Back at North Castle the next day Juliet sat at the tower window looking at the horizon towards Zora's Domain. She looked over at the golden Triforce. It shimmered and lit up her whole room. She was sad without Link and Julia. And boring with no Amy to talk to or to play tennis and chess with. Link Jr. was gone and he was the only person she thought would not leave on a little quest like this one. "Milady Link and the others have returned to the gates." Said one of the guards. "Thank you, and will you have Lady Carla prepare some food for them, I'm sure they are very famished and dirty, so get them some bath water oh never mind, I can do that." She barked out orders excitedly. Just then Amiè walked in, "Oh Amiè, they're back let's go right down and greet them." Yelled Juliet dragging Amiè down the stairs. 

"Welcome back younger brother!" Said Zelda. "Hey I'm the older of the two." Link said with mock anger. "You two sure flirt a lot for a brother and sister." Said Jacob. "Well I am so happy that Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot. Alright! I think I'll let all of my Pokèmon out of their balls. CHARIZARD BULBASUAR SQUIRTLE, COME OUT. DRAGONITE(he nabbed this bad boy in the movie Mewtwo Strikes back.) BUTTERFREE(I wrote a story where he got back every Pokèmon that he ever had) PRIMEAPE HAUNTER MUK CRABBY GO!" All of the Pokèmon were out and ready to stretch. "Hey Ash you told me there is over one hundred and fifty Pokèmon. Can you tell me them all?" Said Link Jr. "Well I can't but Dexter can." Said Ash. He opened the Pokèdex and it projected a nice holographic picture of an Electrode, and electric type Pokèmon. Then the small computer begin to tell them out in the tune of a song: 

I want to be the best, there ever was. To beat all the rest, yeah that's my cause! 

Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey. Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey. 

Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly. Ponyta, Vaporeon, Polywrath, Butterfree! 

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon! I'll search across the land, look far and wide. Release from my hand, the power that's inside! 

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck. Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebell, Moltres. 

Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff. Kingler, Rhydon, Clefable, Wigglytuff! 

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta' catch 'em all! Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon! 

Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix. Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax. Gengar, 

Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow. Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbrow! 

Gotta' catch 'em all, gotta' catch 'em all! Yeah! Gotta' catch 'em all, gotta' catch 'em all! Yeah! Gotta' catch 'em all, pokémon! Ow! 

Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea. Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell. Ditto, 

Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew. Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu!!! 

At least 150, or more to see. To be a pokémon master is my destiny! 

Alakazam, Doduo, Venonat, Machoke. Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon. 

Blastoise, Polywhirl, Oddish, Drowzee. Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie! 

Woo! We're at the half-way point. Doin' great so far! What's all this 'we stuff?' I'm doin' all the hard work! Break time's over. Here we go! 

Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy. Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby. Likitung, 

Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran. Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan! 

Gotta' catch 'em all, gotta' catch 'em all! Yeah! Gotta' catch 'em all, gotta' catch 'em all! Yeah! 

Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedril. Haunter. Squirtle. Chansey! Pokémon! 

Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong. Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon! 

At least 150, or more to see. To be a pokémon master is my destiny! 

Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing. Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp. 

Ninetails, Ekans, Omastar. Scyther, Tenatcool, Dragonair, Magmar! 

Woah! Catch yer breath, man. Shake out those lips and loosen that tongue! 

It's downhill from here. 

Just 24 more to go! 

Now it gets tricky - so listen real good! 

Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine, Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos, Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone, Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom!!! We're almost home! 

Gotta' catch 'em all, gotta' catch 'em all! Yow! Gotta' catch 'em all, gotta' catch 'em all! Huh! 

Charmeleon! Wartortle! Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl. Omanyte! Slowpoke! Pidgeot, Arbok, 

Toegepy, Mew, Pikablu, Hahou, Doomsday, Doomsay, Nidogod, Primaitor, Tyranticus, That's all folks. 

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta' catch 'em all! Oooh, gotta' catch 'em all, pokémon! 

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta' catch 'em all! Oooh, gotta' catch 'em all, pokémon! 

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta' catch 'em all! Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon! 

"That's a mouth full. I never imagine that there could be little creatures out there just like Pikachu! How CYYYUTE!" Said Amy. Brock cut in, "Well not all of them are small like Pikachu. ONIX GO!!!! The huge rock monster reared up before them. "Ya know we could use them in the battle against Ganon." Said Goku. 

Book 5: Go, Go Axem Rangers 

"You called Pig Dude!" Said Axem Red. "Yes I want you to go to North Castle and stir up some trouble." Said Ganon looking at them keenly. "I need to slow them for me cause some trouble." "Alright boss," said Axem Pink, "but wouldn't that make my make up melt." 

"And I am sooooooo hungry!" Said Axem Yellow. 

"Just do this for me and we will have the biggest banquet ever." Said Smithy 

"Righteous!" yelled Black and Green. 

"Now go," ordered Smithy. 

Back at North Castle Zelda and Link were standing in the castle graveyard. "I sure do miss Dad." Said Zelda with a tear in her eye. "It's okay Zel. It will be just fine. I am going to get Ganon ba..." 

"Hey Link some weirdoes just waltzed in here and attacked." Said Ash from door of the castle. "And they are the most colorful baddies in the world." Said Goku. 

Suddenly a bright flash came from the door of the castle where Ash and Goku were. "Onix smash the pink one." Came Brock from inside the castle. Ash, Link, and Goku ran inside the castle to assist. Goku powered up a nice big Sprit Bomb and threw it into the head one the red. "Yeah what ever buddy looks like your power level is pretty low for some type of warrior." Said the Red Axem. "We can take you down!" Said Link charging up the Biggron Sword. "I don't think you should do that Link." Axem Pink said sweetly as she snapped her fingers, "You see I have someone here for you." Misty appeared next to the Pink Axem. "Help me Ash!" She yelled. Ash ran towards her and all of the others in the room tried to stop him, "Ash no!" 

It was too late. Ash was a second too late, the Black Axem had flung a dagger into Misty's chest. "Noooo!" yelled Ash dropping to his knees. Brock and Amy ran to help her. Spryte was there in a second. The Axems escaped in the heat of the chaos. Amy, who had been studying Pokèmon and their moves, ran up to Misty and grabbed the Pokèball marked STARMIE. "Come out Starmie," she said. Under normal circumstances Starmie would not have listened, but its trainer was in danger now. So it came to Amy, "Do your Recover move on Misty, now." She commanded. The Pokèmon did as it was told. And within seconds she was healed. Ash looked up and then smiled he ran over to Misty and gave her a big hug, "Thank you, Amy. I am forever in your debt." Said Ash to the nurse. "You are very welcome, but the only gift I need is for you to teach me more about and after you leave to send me more cute ones like Pikachu Pokèmon." She said smiling a nice big smile. 

"So there will be a dance tonight in honor of all the friends gathered here. It will be the last big bash before... the...the...WAR." Ash said the last word coldly to the still weak Misty. "Why do you mention it Ash," Misty said like she was anticipating something big. "Well because I wanted to ask if you would like to go with me." He said the last part fast and tried to dart off, but she grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast, I would love to go with you Ashy," said Misty jokingly. "Don't say that out loud Misty, you know I don't like it." Whined Ash. "Well Ash I think I'll go get ready right now, and I'll wear my hair...down!" Misty said pulling out her pony tail, of course her hair was still very short. 

That night at the dance Ash waited for Misty. 'Where could she be' he thought. He was very well dressed, with his tuxedo they had loaned him for the night. The man at the shop said it was probably the only one in town his size. Suddenly Brock came running up with his jaw hanging ajar and tongue hanging out, Ash knew immediately what was going on. Brock had seen a beautiful girl, "Where is she at Brock," said Ash looking kind of down. "She's on the stairs. And...and...she's hot...she's fine...she's..." Ash cut Brock off, "She's MISTY!" Ash was right, Misty was coming down the stairs only now she had longer hair, and it was down to her back. And she had on the best looking dress he had ever seen her in. She was looking for him, so he pushed his way through the crowd to the stairwell just as she was reaching the bottom. "Wow Misty you look great," Ash said smiling. "You really think so." She replied. "Who wouldn't!?" He said willingly. "Let's dance!" Ash told her grabbing her by the arm. 

Bulma and Goku were already dancing with each other all of the people watching thought those two should have been married. Brock got to dance with Julia and he got close enough to see and talk to Ash and Misty. He saw they were getting real close. Brock watched them for a while, then he decided that he should pay attention to what he is doing. He was stepping all over Julia's feet. "Are you alright, Brock, you are acting nervous." Julia looked at him and then stopped. "I'm fine Julia, really. It's just that I've never seen Ash and Misty so happy." He said almost teary eyed. 

Later at the dinner part of the party Mulder was next to Ash and Misty. He had to deal with there romanticizing the whole way through dinner. "Are you two going to be at the whole way through dinner, because if so let me go ahead and regurgitate so that I can eat more before the end of dinner." Said Mulder in his plain usual manner. 

Amiè stood up from her chair, "Excuse me, may I have your attention. Since I live with you I have decided to change my name to Amie. I hope that each day I will become accepted into your culture." Said Amie. Fenella tapped her glass, "Now that our King has sadly passed on, I have asked Fayette to return to be Zelda's adviser. She could help rule with you." 

"Wonderful," Zelda said sarcastically. 

"Wonderful is correct," Fenella said cheerfully, "She can help you fix your mistakes while ruling." 

Fenella did not notice that Zelda was none to happy about this. Scully and Mulder looked Ash and Misty who were laying against each other sleeping. "Well I think we should all make like those two there," Geno said yawning. "Your right," said Amy pushing her head against his shoulder. Pikachu let out an exhausted "Pika." 

Ash, Misty and Brock retired to their room. Ash's Pikachu who was still well awake went to the room and dragged Ash's Pokèballs down stairs with the belt still attached. He went back for Misty and Brock's belts, and when they were all in the Court Yard he let them out.(And now I will make it so we can understand their dialogue) 

"So Starmie tells me that May was dragged in while Misty was asleep. Now she's in Ganon's dungeon." Pikachu said to them all. 

"Then lets go get em'" said Squirtle. 

They all looked at each other. "We should put Onix back in the ball until we get there and then we need to ride on Charizard, if he'll let us that is." Staryu said confidently. "I wouldn't mind. If we can save May's life." Charizard answered. "I have a great idea," Pidgeot said flying off up the stairs. He soon returned, and he had the Biggron Sword, "We might need this to stop him." 

When they arrived at Death Mountain Ganon had May tied to a pole they stopped to watch proceeding to fast could make them lose the element of surprise. Trenon was pacing around her impatiently, "So tell me what do you know of North Castle's plans?" Asked Trenon still pacing. "Where is this North Castle and where am I at, I have never heard of it...please let me go," May cried. Trenon cracked the whip on back. "Shut up and tell me." He yelled. All of the sudden a Light Arrow hit Trenon's hand, and a mysterious person jumped from the top of the caverns. "Leave her alone Trenon!" It sounded like a man. The person had a mask on that covered up the part of his face and stopped at the middle of the nose. One eye was covered by draping blonde hair. On his chest was the Sheikian symbol, a single red eye on a white background. He held a dagger and a shield like Link on the room wall. Trenon was not badly injured from the cut on the arrow. (Thanks to the Dark Triforce.) He took the key to the chains and tossed them to towards a lava pit nearby, but when the mysterious warrior blinked in shock and reopened his eyes he saw a green vine wrapped around the key. The warrior's eyes followed the vine to see the Pokèmon far above on a ledge and Bulbasaur holding tight to the key. Onix and Charizard begin the attack. One with dig and the other setting fire to some Moblins nearby. "Get em' boys, we won't let those cutesy Pokèthingys get us again." Said Captain Snarl Tooth. "So you are the same Sheik that got our boss all those years ago," Said Captain Octo. "Nope, I am the new Sheik!" He yelled over the battle. A few Moblin and Stalfos warriors fell Haunter's dream eater attack, he added a few souls to his collection.(If you did not Dream Eater steals souls) As all of the Pokèmon were escaping with May and Sheik, Pikachu and Butterfree were still waiting. Pikachu begin his Thunder shock. "Com'on Pikachu!" yelled Vulpix. "Get out of here!" yelled Butterfree and Pikachu together. All of the other Pokèmon escaped just in time, for Pikachu's Thunder shock destroyed the Mountain as they all flew out on Charizard. The mountain was collapsing as they all landed to mourn the death of Pikachu and Butterfree. The tears fell from everyone's eyes. May balled up and sat on the ground. Suddenly a blue ball of light flew into her arms. "Butterfree's tackle!" she said happily with tears of sadness turning to tears of joy. She was now holding Pikachu and Butterfree. When she heard a two voices say "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again," in unison. She got up "Thank you Sheik. I think I should follow the Pokèmon to North Castle can you handle on your own." 

"I think I can!" Said Sheik. 

As Charizard lifted them up into the air they saw the badly burned Rockets run for and Sheik just disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Who was he?" Said May. 

When they arrived back at the Castle Ash and the others were getting ready for breakfast. "Good ol' Pikachu, he got May back," Said Misty holding Ash's hand. 

The battle was drawing closer, Link could tell by the things they had done so far. Ganon had to go for them at home now. They had just destroyed Death Mountain and most of his minions. Of course the Evil Jar got out okay. 

Book 6 Team Rocket's Rocket 

"Jessie that guy made us get lost in this weird place." Said James moping. "Yeah but at least he gave us these cool rocket launchers like the boss gave us back on Earth." Jessie replied to him. 

They came to a sign that read 'Greudo Valley: Women Only'. The next thing you know Jessie and James were dressed like two country girls. "Welcome to Greudo Fortress." Said a tan skinned lady at the gate. "Thank you." Said Jessie and James in unison. "What a cute kitten!" the woman pointed to Meowth. Jessie and James proceeded into the fortress, using the rocket launchers (which the Greudoes had never seen) they took over the fortress. "Just like our song said eh Jess 'We'll be the richest rouges of the land' what would the boss say about us now." Said James. 

"I would say good job you two you took your lemons and made lemons and made a lemonade factory." So I think since Ganon told me to take over this place and rule it for him. You did my work for me." Said Giovanni from behind him. "I thought that you said that you don't take orders from anyone but yourself." Said Jessie. "I'm not, I'm just her for the ride. And look who I brought with me," Said the shadowy man as two figures stepped out from behind him. 

"To infest the world with devastation..." 

"To blight all peoples within our nation..." 

"To announce the evils of truth and love..." 

"To extend our reach to the stars above..." 

"Cassidy!" 

"Butch!" 

"Team Rocket Blast off at speeds beyond light..." 

"Surrender now or you shall surly lose the fight." 

"Raticate!" 

"That's right!" 

"Well if it isn't the slut and the tramp!" Said Jessie coldly. "You were never one to handle competition well Jessie." Said Cassidy. "You were right the last time she is a hot head," said Butch. Just then Ganon came up to them. "Why did you have to bring 'THEM' here. Jessie asked emphasizing the them. "I thought that you might work together with your own kind." Said Ganon. "Well I would hardly call HER and I the same species." Replied Cassidy. "She's right I've never seen a woman with a dog face like hers!" Said Jessie. The insults flew back and forth for a while. "Ladies please, save your energy for the job I have for you and your rocket launchers in a few towns. 

It was the beginning of the Hylian winter. It was a very hard cold time, the first day of winter and there was snow. The children of the castle enjoyed playing in the court yard. Ash and Misty sat together on the bench by the wall farthest from the entrance. "This is the best winter ever, it doesn't usually snow back home," said Ash. "Yeah, the snow is lovely. I wish it was always like this." Said Misty. May walked up looking upset, "Well Link said that he wishes that the snow would stop." Misty and Ash looked upset, "Why?" Misty asked. "Because the harsh winter will make it hard if Ganon attacks us. It may seem nice now but at night it might drop to forty below!" Said May. "Stop worrying May, why don't you go skate with Brock, Misty and I can stay warm just fine right here no matter how cold it gets, right Misty." But Misty was staring at something across the room. Ash looked to see what it was, he saw Cherry. She was just standing there. "I wish I looked like her," Misty suddenly piped up. "You just as good if not better as she does, I mean you look great with your hair down like this," he said holding a strand of her bright red hair. Cherry came over to them slumped down in the corner, "Ohhh, my dad just reminded me of my engagement to Cody what do I, I do." She thought aloud. 

Then Link Jr. and Laura came running in, "There is a big fire over in Mido the eyewitnesses say that two people with funny hair, one man one woman, used magic arrows that leave smoke behind them." Said Link Jr. "That would be Team Rocket and their quad-rocket launchers. I heard Link mention a similar report earlier, this one happened in Ruto. They say a sea monster came out of the water spitting out 'magic arrows'." Said Ash. "That was their Gyarados Submarine." 

"What is a Submarine?" came a voice. "It's a machine that can go thousands of feet under water." Said Brock, "We can take it, I have a plan." 

"Meowth wants a treat." Said Meowth. "Awh, I'm hungry too, and it's cold and my feet hurt!" Said James complaining. "Will the two of you shut up, you don't see me, Jessie of Butch whining," Cassidy said to James and Meowth. "But why do we have to blow up Krin!" James whined again. "SHUT UP!" Said Cassidy. James thought it best to be quiet after that, it was no use to get Jessie and Cassidy mad at him. The two groups went their separate ways. Jessie and James went to North Castle and Butch and Cassidy headed to Rauru, each with the same objective, to destroy. 

"So May tell me about your self, I understand that you are not a trainer like Ash and Misty. So what do you do." Said Cherry. "Well I take care of my brother while grandpa is at the lab. He really needs me even though he won't admit it. I still love Pokèmon and I have a license to train them." May replied. "Do you have any Pokèmon?" Cherry inquired. "No, I just take care of the sick and hurt ones Gary and grandpa bring home." May answered. "I still love those cute Pokèmon." 

At the top of the mountain a beautiful woman stood looking down into the valley. She had beautiful red hair and was wearing a short ruffled dress. She was looking at North Castle. She had a sword that appeared to be way to big for her small arms. The wind was against her back as a new snow storm was blowing into the area. "Well if these are the people I was sent to help by the Sages, they do need major help. And Saria is right about the lack of defense." She said to her self thinking aloud. Then a voice came from behind her, "Talking to yourself again, eh sis." Said the voice. "It's okay as long a you don't answer." She answered him. "Well those two fools are still on our trail, but they think they have the upper hand. And I still can't get over that terrible hair, isn't it ugly, Cynda." Said her brother. "It sure is Evin." 

The two started down the hill. As Team Rocket was hot on their trail. The brother and sister team would break into the castle and use their sage medallion to prove they are allies. Using her Hookshot Cynda and Evin were able to get into the castle. Now for the part about warning Zelda. 

Goku was with Piccilo training in the woods next to the castle, "I'm ready for that Ganondorf guy now," said Goku. Misty and Ash were taking a walk nearby the two warriors. "It's a beautiful day," Misty said looking around, "And those two are training to hard to notice how nice it is. The air is clear and a cool balmy wind is blowing through this nice little path." Misty went on but Ash was preoccupied by something. "I smell smoke?" Ash voiced and then began to run. Pikachu was at home and Ash had the rest of the Pokèmon in the Pokèballs. He let Squirtle out as he ran, "We have to put out that fire in the village, now let's go." As he arrived he saw who had caused it, Cassidy and Butch. 

"To infest the world with devastation!" 

"To blight all peoples within our nation!" 

"To announce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Cassidy!" 

"Butch!" 

"Team Rocket Blast off at speeds beyond light!" 

"Surrender now or you shall surly lose the fight!" 

"Raticate!" 

"That's right!" 

"Your Raticate can't stop my Squirtle!" Ash shouted after the motto, he had learned long ago not to interrupt a Team Rocket motto reciting. "We plan on using our new Pokèmon. ZAPDOS GO!!" Yelled Butch. The yellow bird flew up into the air shrieking and letting out its cry. "ZAPPPPP!" It went for Squirtle and the small and brave Pokèmon fired his water gun at the carnivorous bird. The bird poked Squirtle on the head knocking him back. The tiny turtle went into a mad rage, he began to glow. "He's going to evolve into Wartortle." Ash said, but the Pokèmon did him one better after being shocked while evolving as Zapdos made his second pass. As the blinding light cleared a thundering Blastoise remained. He hit Zapdos and the huge thunder bird fell on it's trainers, then the huge sea turtle hit all three of the Team Rocket members, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They said disappearing into the sky. Ash ran to hug Blastoise, "You're the best Blastoise!" Ash said and Blastoise put his hands on Ash's shoulders. Then Ash put back his newest fully evolved Pokèmon. "At least he listens, eh Misty." Said Ash looking back to see Misty huffing and puffing from exhaustion, "I couldn't hear you because you left me behind, what did I miss." 

"Oh nothing..." Ash said with his own voice giggling in his head. 

Later on at dinner Amy stood up, "I have a poem I would like to share with you it is called the Raven," she began: 

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-- While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. " 'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-- Only this and nothing more." 

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; -- vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow-- sorrow for the lost Lenore-- For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-- Nameless here for evermore. 

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me-- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating: " 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-- Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; This it is and nothing more." 

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, "Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came tapping, and so gently you came rapping, 

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, That I scarce was sure I heard you"--here I opened wide the door;-- Darkness there and nothing more. 

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!" This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"-- Merely this and nothing more. 

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, Soon again I heard a tapping something louder than before. "Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice; Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-- Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore;-- 

'Tis the wind and nothing more. Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore. Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he, But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-- Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-- Perched, and sat, and nothing more. 

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore, "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-- Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" Quoth the Rave, "Nevermore." 

Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly, Though its answer little meaning--little relevancy bore; For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being Ever yet blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door, Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door, With such a name as "Nevermore." 

But the Raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke only That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing farther then he uttered; not a feather then he fluttered-- Till I scarcely more than muttered: "Other friends have flown before-- On the morrow he will leave me as my Hopes have flown before." Then the bird said, "Nevermore." 

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, "Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store, Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-- Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore Of 'Never--nevermore'" 

But the Raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling, Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door; Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-- What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore Meant in croaking "Nevermore." 

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core; This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er, But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er She shall press, ah, nevermore! 

Then, methougt, the air grew denser, perfumed from some unseen censer Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor. "Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee--by these angels he hath sent thee Respite--respite and nepenthe from they memories of Lenore! Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." 

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!--prophet still, if bird or devil!-- Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate, yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-- On this home by Horror haunted,-- tell me truly, I implore-- Is there-- is there balm in Gilead?--tell me--tell me, I implore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." 

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!--prophet still, if bird or devil! By that heaven that bends above us--by that God we both adore-- Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-- Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore." Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." 

"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting-- "Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! --quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." 

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And the eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted--nevermore!" 

"So did you like it, guys?" Link stood and began to clap for the poem all of the others followed him. 

Just then a guard burst in, "Zelda my queen I found these lurking around the wine cellar." Said the guard holding up two people one man and one woman. "We are not against you, we have come bearing warning of the approaching war-" Cynda was cut short by Julia, "Cynda, Evin what are you doing here," She yelled. (I wrote a story where she met the two it will be posted when this one is finished) "Little Julia," yelled Evin looking for her. Julia, Cynda and Evin explained the whole story. After that they were invited to sit and have some food. 

Just then an Iron Knuckle burst through the castle and hacked away at two guards. The huge ax smashed into the table of the dinning room. Link jumped up and up to take on the huge metal monster. He jumped at the dark knight. As he was fighting he was knocked back by the ax butt. He tried to gain some ground but the Master Sword was up stairs and the Knuckle was blocking the stairs. Link would not last much longer against the monstrosity. Goku attacked using his Dragon Wave attack. It hit the Knuckle with a huge explosion and a cloud of smoke. 

When the smoke cleared the Knuckle was still as he was and was not scratched. Then Piccolo put two fingers together and charged them up as he had done often, but he did something that no one at North Castle had ever seen him do, smile, a big hearty smile. He was only truly happy in battle. When he was done charging he shot the beam at the Knuckle. It did nothing. Even Piccolo looked shocked. He was doing a stronger move than Goku had. 

Then Julia yelled from across the room, "Hey Knuckle Boy!" When the Iron Knuckle looked at her as did everyone else she was standing on a table half holding her sling shot. The Knuckle looked at her and then kicked the table out from under her. She fell on her back and the slingshot slid across the room and under the metal legs of the Knuckle. He kicked them onto the stairs behind him. Then Mulder pulled out his gun as did Scully and they began to fire at the metal maniac, not a dent. But they had brought Julia some time. She ran between the monsters legs and dived up the stairs she got her slingshot and aimed at the back of his knee. She fired and the shot went into a hole in the back of the knee. The Knuckle unwillingly dropped his axe to grab his leg. Julia took advantage of this, she ran forward and grabbed his huge ax. She then backed up and ran at the Knuckle just as he turned around. She stuck the ax out horizontally and it hit the Knuckle right under the knee. He was knocked on his back and it broke his armor. Who it was utterly surprised them all. 

"Nabooru, but why!" Link asked. "Because I wanted to see if you were truly as ready as you said you are now I see, you need work. Ganondorf will be here in three days or less!" 

Ganondorf once again stood once again stood outside of the castle. It was morning by now. He had his arm. His first wave Iron Knuckles was coming forward. Link and the others were on the wall, "Now it has come to this. Ganon is down there ready to do battle." 

Then Amy began to sing: 

"Another turn upon the fork stuck in the world Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go So make the best of this passive known as life For what it's worth it was worth all while It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right I hope you have the Time of your life 

So take the photographs and still frames in your lives Hang em' on a shelf in good health and good time Tattoos and memories are there all the while But for what it's worth it was worth it was worth all the while It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right I hope you have the time of your life 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right I hope you have the time of your life" 

"That was beautiful!" Said Julia smiling. It seemed like the wall defenders were so mesmerized by her singing that they forgot about the war for a while. Link looked down at the army before him, "So Goku and Ash are you ready to take on the Knuckles." 

"Yep!" 

Goku, Piccolo, and all of the Pokèmon went into battle against the Knuckles. Charizard and Blastoise worked as a team Charizard kept the water that Blastoise shot on the Iron Knuckles from freezing until it reached it's target, that is. Captain Snarl Tooth used an invasion tower to try and climb the wall into the castle. Dark Link was also going in that way, but at the top was boiling cauldrons of oil. It was dumped on the invaders. 

Link looked out across the field he couldn't see his nemesis anywhere. But he did see Trenon down near the front line. Cynda looked down at Ganon as she stood next to Link and Julia, "I think we should send some one to get the sages." She said. "Zelda went to do it. I think she can get them." Said Link right before he saw the thing he wanted to so badly destroy, The Evil Jar. It was encased in shielding. He had and idea. He knew that Laura could break the shield. "Hey Laura, get on Pidgeot and go undo that shield. I think that I can destroy the Evil Jar." He told her. "Okay," she replied before saying, "Ash may I borrow your Pidgeot." 

"Well yes, but Starmie is faster," he said. "Wha--? My Starmie." Misty inquired. "Yeah can I borrow it for just a minute.?" Asked Laura. "Sure," Misty said letting out her strongest Pokèmon. 

Laura stood on the front of Starmie. "Okay Starmie, listen to what ever she tells you, okay." Misty told it. "STAR-R-R-R" the Pokèmon said. "Let's go!" Laura yelled. The purple star shaped Pokèmon flew towards the Evil Jar at the back of Ganondorf's forces. Butterfree lifted Pikachu into the air and flew him to where Laura was. He was holding off the Octoroks that protected the Jar. 

Mulder and Scully were on the wall top. They had spent the last few days melting down scrap metal to make bullets. They were shooting Moblins and Octoroks. "This is sure more fun than I would have guessed." Mulder said. "A laugh riot." Scully said plainly. "Is that a joke from the queen of monotone?" Said Mulder. "You're not exactly Mr. Exciting yourself." Scully snapped back. Bulma had rigged up some Grenades and was throwing them across the ramparts, all the while wondering, 'Is Goku okay?' 

Charizard was done with the thirty some odd Iron Knuckles in the front. Then he saw something, it was a line of Mud Dolls. He remembered a movie he saw with Ash once. It had things like these called Zombies. He had to stop them before they ate his brain. He opened his mouth and spit a star shaped fire projectile. It hit the Re-Dead army and pushed them back melting their frail bodies. He started to celebrate but was cut short by a lantern hitting him across the head. AND HARD! He turned to see a ragged ghost in a purple cloak. With a ghostly giggle it disappeared only to reappear next to him and bop him again. Suddenly a blast of water hit the swing happy fiend. Blastoise smiled at his old friend. 

Laura had to break the Evil Jar with her magic, but she could not use her magic to break it, so she did and implosion spell. The shield did it for her. Now she used a spell to capture the Banshees and bring them back with her. 

Pikachu and Butterfree worked together to stop who and what they could. But still Ganon was not seen. The two small Pokèpals had seen the uproar near them as Goku and Piccolo neared them. And it was not pretty. Piccolo said something, and then Geno was right next to them. "Battle over here he yelled dropping into the middle of it all. 

Ganon could see that his forces were losing badly. He Teleported to the battle. Cynda saw him, "Time for me to do my charm, Hey Pops. Why the long nose. How many lies did you tell for that thing?" She yelled at him. He was in human form so he could see her. He turned to her and said, "Shut up you fool!" He yelled as he became angry. "You can do better than that." Yelled his daughter. "Stoppit NOW!" He yelled his voice becoming a low grumble at the end and his eyes turning bright red. He charged his pike and threw it at her, but she pulled her head over the ramparts easily dodging it. He then became so angry that he changed, not into pig Ganon but Monster Ganon, the one that had fought Link all those years ago on top of North Castle. Julia jumped down to where he was to attack him, but it was as if he was waiting for her, because a dome of fire encased him and her. "Well I wish that I had listened to dad's Ganon stories." 

She drew the Master Sword and all of the people out side stopped their fighting to watch her. She knew what the weakness was his tail. She attacked it with the up most persistence. After a while he began to predict her next move. Suddenly a hole opened in the top of the dome, and the Pike came to Ganon. It was much bigger now. He attacked with but soon was thwarted when she pulled out the Iron Knuckle Ax and chopped his Pike in half. She struck him down and as he lay there nothing happened. "You fool as long as the dome it around us I cannot be trapped." Ganon said in a grumbling weak voice. 

Then Laura followed by the Sages came through the fire using magic. They started the whirling vortex to the Dark world and the flames were gone. But Ganon had hold of a tree. He also was holding Julia, "If I go so does she!" He said. But from above Pikachu heard this he took a light arrow from Link and fired it straight in Ganon's face. Ganon, Smithy, Trenon, and all of their allies were gone. 

The next day the repairs began. And all of the ones who wanted to went home. Of course Brock had to be dragged away from the pretty women. Julia was congratulated for her hard work. And all of North had a celebration. It was a happy time again, but for how long... 

Ash, Misty and Brock were back outside Cinnabar Island they continued their Pokèmon Journey. Mulder and Scully ended up in Headquarters. The Dragon Ball Z team was at Goku's. Team Rocket was in the gym in Viridian City, but why? 

The End...well for now that is. 1 

34 


End file.
